


#19 Tarnished Legacy, conclusion

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tobeel and the cavalry action scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	#19 Tarnished Legacy, conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#19 Tarnished Legacy, conclusion

 

Apr. 15th, 2010 at 11:24 AM

 

"That is sad news, Doc. Heath is a sweet boy, and he is trying to be the perfect soldier to make up for what his father was accused of doing."

"Yes Kitty, just when they have a chance to finally get to know one another, too."

"I never knew you to talk about a patient before."

"I wouldn't of course, but Banks asked me to, Kitty.  
Major Sheppard knows, too.  
I guess Banks felt it would make it easier on his son if there are some folks he can lean on after his father dies."

"How long does he have, Doc?"

"That's hard to say, Kitty, but not more than a few months I should think.  
I never got a chance to tell Matt before he went out to Fort Dodge. I wonder if he'll meet up with Ross or Heath Banks," Doc thought out loud.  
Then he pulled a hand over his mustache and changed the subject.

"By thunder it sure is nice to have this break in the heat, Kitty. When Matt gets back you two should go on a nice picnic and do some fishing."

"I can't remember the last time we did that, Curly."

"Well, you ought to. Especially since you'll be going away for such a long time."  
Doc let the words drop, but they hung in the air between them.

"At least you accept it, Doc. Matt won't even talk about it."

"He's scared, Kitty."

She looked at her dear friend with sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.  
"I need to do this. Make him understand, Doc," Kitty pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you, either.  
Paris. Do you really think you'll be able to come back to Dodge City?"

"I want to show you something. Come on," Kitty ordered.  
She abruptly stood, and then Doc followed her to her office through the back of the saloon.

The old physician stood in the center of the room a bit confused. Kitty walked over to a shipping crate behind her desk, and then pulled a tapestry cover off of an object placed on top.

"It won't bite," she said curtly.

Doc slowly moved next to her to look at a rectangular shaped wood and metal box, with deep slits at odd angles along the top edge. He didn't know what to say.

"It's the latest Langdon Miter Box.  
Don't ask me what it's for, but Matt is always saying he could do this and he could that if he had one.  
So, now he does."

Doc laughed and pulled his hand over his mustache.

"Kitty, you are remarkable, just remarkable."

"You can't tell him, Doc. I want Matt to find this after he comes back from New York."

"New York? You mean to tell me that big civil servant is actually taking the time off to see you off in New York!"

"He promised me and I'm holding him to it, Doc. Now you have to promise. Please, Doc, not a word."

"Of course I won't let you down," Doc said tenderly.

He noticed a paper folded inside the miter box and asked, "Are you sure you should tell him what you feel in a letter?"

"What?  
Oh, that. You might as well know everything, Curly.

It's a deed to the old seed and grain building next door."

"So that's what Hannah was talking about," Doc said.

"Word sure got out fast!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We're not expanding the Long Branch. I'm keeping my interest and Hannah will run things. When I bought the place next door I had Matt's name put on the deed with mine.

We talked about it before, Doc. How having a lumber and construction business would be a good way for Matt to do something when he finally hangs up that damn badge.

All this is for Matt to design and build it the way he wants."  
The redhead moved her arm in a sweeping motion and Doc Adams finally saw all of the crates filled with tools and building materials.

Doc took Kitty's hand and looked into her eyes. His own were misting over. He cleared his throat and said, "Wonderful. It's wonderful, Kitty. You're wonderful."

"But..?" she asked.

"Kitty, you know Matt. His pride. He'll never.."

"That's why you have to help me, Doc."

Kitty squeezed his hand and pleaded, "Please try, Doc. You're the only one he may listen to, and if he waits too long.."

Kitty's voice betrayed her bravado and she hung her head.  
"Maybe you're right," she said sadly.  
"Maybe it's just too late now."

 

###

Three horses carrying a US marshal, a scout, and an Indian agent rode hard, hoping to reach the troopers before Madison and his well-armed braves could scatter to set up their ambush.  
All three men knew they would most likely be running right into the outlaw's path.  
They pulled up by some rocks while Tobeel climbed to the top.

"Matt, the only chance we have is to create a diversion loud enough to give the soldiers time to take cover. I don't see another way to warn them."

"Let's hear what Tobeel has found out, Ross. These rifles may do the job if we're close enough."

The Indian scout climbed down the steep face of the rocks and remounted. When he reached the men, Matt knew the news was not good.

"Madison's men are already in place?" the lawman asked.

"The soldiers are almost to the big rise. The attack is ready when they pass under, Tobeel said.  
But more soldiers come.."

Before the scout could explain what he had seen, Ross Banks turned his horse, and then began to ride directly down the center of the trail. He was yelling a kind of war cry and firing his rifle in the air.

"Banks!" Matt yelled as he started after the man, but Tobeel grabbed his arm.

"No! Other soldiers come."

"What other soldiers?"

"The Major."

Just then a thunderous roar of gunfire echoed back. The two men rode down the trail until they came upon the battle scene, then ran for cover and began firing toward the rocky hill on the other side of the trail.

There were blood-stained, uniformed bodies on the trail and along the rise. On the the higher, rockier slope several Indians had fallen, and Matt spotted Cleve Madison lying dead in the scree at the foot of the hill.

The intense explosions of continuous gunfire hid the sound of a bugle charge from the other side of the hill.  
Suddenly, there were fewer shots fired in their direction and Matt noticed Val Madison turn his back to fire his rifle at a charging cavalry officer. Tobeel's single shot took Madison down.

###

Weary from his earlier beating, US Marshal Matt Dillon placed a hand on Tobeel's shoulder, as they stood with Major Sheppard, and looked down on 2nd Lt. Heath Banks holding the bloodied body of his father.

"I thought you usually fight with a knife, Tobeel.  
That was pretty good shooting, my friend."

"I didn't kill Kiowa, the man said.  
I come to town. You buy me drinks."

Matt smiled as he gave his friend a firm handshake. "You bet," he said.

"Do you need a medic, Marshal?"

"No, I'm okay, Major.  
I think Lt. Banks has some wounds that might need tending to, though."

Banks left his father's body to stand in front of the two men.

"Your father gave his life to warn you, son," Matt said.

"I understand, Marshal.  
The young officer turned to Sheppard and said, With your permission I'd like to see to my men, sir."

"Carry on, Lieutenant."

The two older men watched as Banks moved among the troops directing the activity and bringing some calm and order to the chaos.

"He's learned fast, Major. I think he'll be a good leader."

"Yes, I believe so.  
No need to tell him about his father's condition, Matt."

"Condition?"

"You didn't know? The man was dying anyway, Matt. But, I see no harm in keeping that truth from the boy."

Matt Dillon let out a deep sigh.  
And what of the other truths, he thought.

###

"I need to make you one of those fancy little ladders, Kitty."

"Library steps?  
That would be nice, Matt."

Kitty climbed down from the dining room chair after grabbing onto a big feather pillow from the top of her wardrobe.  
She sat on the bed and leaned over the big man, as she lifted his head to place the pillow behind it.

"Better?"

"I should have gotten that for you."

"I didn't see you move, Cowboy."

"Can't.  
So tired, Kit," Matt murmured as he drifted into sleep.

Kitty sat next to her man and looked at his rugged face and the huge hands that rested across his broad chest.  
Battered and battle-scarred, he was still beautiful to her.

He needs me, she thought. How can I be so selfish?

###

Matt felt her fingers softly stroke his forehead. Even with his eyes closed he knew her movements in the room.

Downstairs to help close up the Long Branch. Return with the cash box and the ledger. Matt watched her work at the big oak table in the lamp light.

Downstairs again. Return with coffee. Curl up on the settee to read for awhile. French writer. Victor something. Hugo. Must be real sad. She sighs and wipes tears away.

Pours a brandy and moves closer to the fire. So beautiful, her profile in the firelight. What is she thinking?

Close my eyes. She comes back to me to touch my forehead. Kisses my cheek. So sweetly. Her lips are so soft. Pulls the sheet over my arms.

Moves to the cupboard where some of my things are kept. Holds up socks and frowns. Picks up small sewing box and brings it to the table. Where is that shirt? Stands with hands on her hips. I try not to smile watching her. Works on the shirt button and the toe of the sock.

Rubs her eyes. Puts everything away.  
Pours another brandy. Starts to undress.  
Walks into next room. Sound of water. She is humming. Turn my head to see through crack in door. She looks back at me. Quickly close my eyes.

Comes over to me. Silk nightgown. Smells like lavender. And brandy. Leans over me to kiss other cheek and ear. So lightly I barely feel her lips, but I want to taste them. Turns down the lamp.

Sits at vanity and unpins her hair. Shakes her head back in circular motion. Begins to brush her hair. I want to move next to her and brush it for her.

Turns down lamp and comes to bed pulling gown up over her body, draping it over bedpost.  
Not a girl anymore. Body much fuller.  
Lush, like a beautiful blossoming tree in spring.  
Luscious.

Moves beside me, above me, slipping her arm under my neck. I turn my face to her full, free breasts and reach my arm around her like a heavenly pillow.

"So, how long have you been awake, Cowboy?"

"Only a minute."

After several moments of fondling and kissing, Matt whispered to himself, "I'm so selfish, Kitty."

"What, Cowboy?"

(pause)

"I need to get new boots."

"I've been telling you that since the trip we almost took to Wichita. What brings that up now?"

"For New York. I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

Kitty tipped her head down to kiss his forehead. "Sure."

"And, honey.."

"Yes?"

"When you're away I need to do some thinking about, um, some stuff. It's time, I think. I mean, I have to face some things and, well, I thought maybe we could talk over some things when you get back. You know, together. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I know, Cowboy.  
Together."

 

The End


End file.
